gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
J.Son Dinant
| birth_place = Syracuse, New York, USA | spouse = Single | birthname = Jason B Dinant | occupation = comedian, actor | yearsactive = 2000 – present | children = None }} Jason "J.Son" Dinant (born July 31, 1981) is an American comedian, actor, and Reality TV personality best known for his appearances on MTV's Fear and A&E's Inked as well as his online series "Naked Boy News". Early life and education Dinant is the son of Bruce and Cheryl Dinant. He grew up in Baldwinsville, New York a suburb of Syracuse, New York. He nearly died at birth; his lung collapsed and his heart stopped. Dinant is a 1999 graduate of Baldwinsville's CW Baker High School. Dinant moved to Las Vegas, Nevada in 1999 to attended the University of Las Vegas, NV for a dual major in Political Science and Theatre/Performing Arts. Las Vegas Dinant is a well known MC and event host in Las Vegas. Known best for hosting the Temptation Sundays pool party at Luxor Hotel & Casino, for which he was on the cover of Las Vegas Magazine on May 22, 2011 Dinant has also hosted events for several nightclubs in Las Vegas including CatHouse nightclub and Share Nightclub. Dinant celebrated his 30th birthday on July 31, 2011. His birthday party at Piranha nightclub in Las Vegas got a lot of attention on celebrity gossip blogs. The attention was caused when Melissa Molinaro sang him Happy Birthday, she is the Old Navy model who looks like Kim Kardashian and is the reason Kardashian is suing the retailer. Dinant made the celebrity gossip pages in Las Vegas in May 2012, for partying at Piranha Nightclub with Carson Kressley from Dancing with the Stars. Dinant had a very busy summer in 2012, hosting events at Luxor Hotel and Share Nightclub. He made Norm Clarke's Vegas gossip column regularly for partying with Perez Hilton, Pepper MaShay, comedian Jen Kober and Laura Croft. Dinant hosted the 4th season of Temptation Sundays pool party at the Luxor Las Vegas in 2013. The event and Dinant made the cover of Las Vegas Magazine and a write up in the LA Times. Dinant interviewed Melanie Brown of the Spice Girls in October 2013. The two discussed her new single and a possible Spice Girls reunion for Las Vegas. Comedy In December 2001 Dinant moved back to New York to be closer to his family. While there he began writing theatrical plays and created the Got Theater? Project, a charitable theater company. The Project raised money for various charities, including Susan G. Komen for the Cure, Children's Miracle Network and several others. The creation of this company earned Dinant the Jefferson Award for outstanding community and public service in 2004. He returned to Las Vegas in June 2004 where he got a job with the production company of the Celine Dion show. Dinant started his comedy career with his first show at the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino (formerly the Aladdin Hotel & Casino) in December 2005. The show called "The Laugh Corner of Comedy" was created by Dinant and was the collaboration of several comedians. The show included stand up, Saturday Night Live-style skits and improv. He hosted a weekly show by the same name at a smaller venue in Las Vegas. Dinant was the MC/host of the Weekly THURSTdaze party at Krave nightclub in Las Vegas located inside the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino from September 2008 to August 2009. Dinant's comedy is a mix of MC/Host, StandUp, improv, parody, political and celebrity humor. Dinant was named a "Hot 12 Comedian" by the World Comedy Network. Dinant's comic mentor Carole Montgomery (from TV's Funniest Mom in America) gave him the nickname "The New Funny!" for his use of several comedy styles all in one. Dinant has been seen on MTV, A&E, TV Guide Network, WB-TV, PBS and several local stations. Dinant lists his comic inspirations as: Arte Johnson, Minnie Pearl, George Carlin, David Brenner Dinant's latest project is his celebrity blog in which he uses his comedy characters to report news and gossip. Dinant has been featured in the Las Vegas Weekly magazine several times including: "CineVegas Film Festival", "Beautiful Person" and "Comedy issues. In 2006 he was named "Las Vegan Most in Need of a Reality Show". Politics From the time Dinant was in first grade and telling people to vote for Michael Dukakis he had a love for American politics. At a very young age he stated "I'm going to be President someday". During the 2008 US Presidential Campaign, Dinant created a series of videos that earned him the name "Hillary Clinton Boy!" In one of the videos Dinant remixes the theme song to the TV show The Jeffersons, "Movin' On Up", to promote then-candidate Hillary Clinton. Dinant supported John McCain for president and created a video entitled "I'm Gay and I Love John McCain!" which aired on CNN. Fredricka Whitfield said of Dinant, "So, I think he wanted to get a little bit more attention for what he was not wearing than what he said." This comment referred to his Naked Boy News. Dinant later pulled his support from McCain after he picked Sarah Palin as a running mate and considered voting for Obama in the presidential election. Dinant did a publicity stunt in New York's Times Square on November 2, 2008 in which he stood naked asking people whether he should vote for McCain or Obama. International media including Radio2 Holland and AftonBladet on Swedish TV interviewed him during the stunt. TV Dinant has appeared on Fear (MTV), Faces of Fear (MTV), Caesars 24/7 (A&E), Real World Vegas: Reunited (MTV) Inked (A&E), Open Call: The Next Will & Grace (TV Guide Network), Choose or Loose (MTV), and One Tree Hill (WB). From Summer 2007 to Spring 2008 Dinant hosted a live web TV show on the Blog TV network entitled the J Dot Report. On May 21, 2008 Dinant launched Naked Boy News, an online TV show where Dinant talks about celebrity gossip and political news. The tag line for the show is: "The NAKED Truth About Today's Hottest Headlines!" Dinant started posting his Naked Boy News videos to CNN's iReport during the 2008 election cycle. He quickly became an iReport Superstar and has since been a regularly featured iReporter for CNN TV and online news coverage. To date more than 40 of Dinant's videos have been used in CNN news coverage. Dinant has been seen on "American Morning" - "News to Me" - "MOOSt Unusual" - "This Week in iReport!" - Today in iReport!" and several other CNN.com articles. Dinant was one of fifteen voters that CNN profiled on Election Day, November 4, 2008. CNN used his video footage on air throughout the day as well as on CNN.com. Dinant was profiled as an undecided voter, who stood Naked in Times Square asking people who to vote for. In the End Dinant voted for Barack Obama. Starting in January 2009, Dinant was followed by CNN Health as he follows his 2009 resolution of getting six-pack abs by summer. Going from 500 sit ups a day to a well regulated diet and fitness plan, Dinant saw results after three months. The CNN Health series concluded in June 2009. Career On March 1, 2011 Dinant launched Sin City Times, a completely digital magazine. The magazine is geared towards LGBT Las Vegas and features pop-culture, nightlife, politics, fashion and other Sin City topics. In July 2011 Dinant was featured in the documentary series titled "I'm From Driftwood" in which he told his story of contemplating suicide after being bullied. In September 2012, Dinant launched MrGayVegas.com, his new official website, combining all of his business ventures into one easy-to-access website. Dinant is a regular guest on the Sirius XM Radio show, the Focus Group, reporting for a segment called The Strip and Beyond. References External links *Dinant's Official Website *Official Site for Naked Boy News *Dinant's CNN iReporter Profile *Dinant as Hillary Clinton Boy! *Dinant's Blog TV Live Show Category:American male comedians Category:1981 births Category:People from Syracuse, New York Category:University of Nevada, Las Vegas alumni Category:Living people Category:American television personalities Category:American political activists Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT comedians